Babysitting Annabelle
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Dean Winchester has never had a tougher job. Series of One-Shots
1. Joy Ride

(Takes place sometime in early 2003)

---------

Dean Winchester was good at many things, this wasn't one of them. He wasn't sure what to do, after all a crying girl had never been something he was good with, a crying teenage girl no less. Hell he didn't even deal with those one he was one himself. A teenager, not a girl.

Sighing he ran his fingers though his hair, tracing his steps back into the Kitchen. He needed a beer, hell he needed a lot of beer.

What the hell had he gotten himself into now.

.:*:.

_Dean had just walked into a bar hoping to get drunk and laid by the nights end. _

_Something that would be common for most of the men in their. After all, it is a bar. What was uncommon was Dean wanted to get drunk to forget about the things he seen and killed, he wanted to get laid to, well, get laid. _

"_El Sol" He said to the bartender sliding a five dollar bill forward as his hunter eyes swept the bar for a possible girl that will fulfill his second need. _

_Yahtzee_

_She was tall blonde and big busted with a body like a goddess. Dean stood ready to make his move when his phone ringed. _

_Damn it_

_He didn't check to see who was calling his eyes still on the blonde goddess trying to play pool, "Hello" _

"_Dean?" _

"_Bobby?" He frowned wondering why the older hunter was calling him. More so why Bobby sounded upset and dare he say it… Scared?_

"_I need some help and can't seem to get a hold of your dad"_

_When has Bobby ever asked for help with a hunt?_

"_He's down in West Texas. You wont be able to get a hold of him for a few days at lest" _

"_Damn it" _

"_Where you at Bobby?" _

"_Huh. Oh. Home" Dean heard a scuffle of falling objects, "You mind dropping by boy?" _

"_No. I'll be there tomorrow" _

"_Thanks" Bobby said as he hung up the phone on a confused and worried Dean Winchester. _

_He took another swig of beer before walking out of the bar un-drunk and with out company. _

_Dean got into the Impala and Headed towards Bobby's house unaware of what he was really getting himself into. _

_.:*:._

_Annabelle sat on the couch at her uncle's house -her uncle who she barley knows- looking at the wall that was covered with papers and stacks of books pushed up against it. _

_If you looked at her you might think she was dead, only the occasional raise and fall of her chest and stray tears let you know that she was alive. Though It felt to her that she was barely alive. She couldn't believe this was happening again, after so long of being safe… _

_The sound of a car driving up the dirt road was enough to let Bobby Singer know Dean Winchester had arrived. _

_He waited a moment, watching his niece before going to the door. The weight of the young girls future heavy on his shoulders._

_She's too worried, too damn worried._

_He opened the door at the moment Dean bounded up the steps, worry lit his face. _

"_Everything okay Bobby"_

_Bobby sighed letting the young man in and led him to the living. Dean stopped short when he saw the young girl sitting there on the couch. _

"_Annabelle" Bobby called her but she didn't hear him, she was to lost in thought to lost in her pain, he cleared his throat and tried again, "Annabelle" She glanced up wiping away a few tears. _

_She noticed the man standing next to her uncle but didn't give a second thought to him. "Yeah?"_

"_This is Dean Winchester. Dean this is my niece Annabelle" Dead smiled and said Hello, Annabelle gave a weak smile and said Hi before turning her attention back to the wall. Dean looked at the wall wondering what was so interesting about it._

_Bobby sighed, "We're going to be in the Kitchen. Just holler if you need me" Annabelle nodded her head not saying a word still hung up on the wall, as if she was seeing things that weren't really there. Or just trying to focus on something beside her pain. _

_Dean fallowed Bobby unsure of what was going on. _

_When the hell did Bobby get a niece ?_

"_What's going on?" Dean didn't waste anytime like Bobby knew he wouldn't. _

"_Her parents left her to go hunt down some son of a bitch and left her here with me-" He sighed and lowered his voice trying not to let his anger show "John Compton an old buddy and mine and your dad's called looking for some back up. Somethin'going down that he needs a bit of help with"_

_Dean nodded his head, "You need me to go help this guy out?"_

"_No, No. Bill is a paranoid guy. If he see someone that not me or your dad he'll shoot first and ask later"_

"_Okay?" Dean wasn't understanding what Bobby had called him for. _

"_I was hoping I could get a hold of your dad-" He sighed again, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately "Since I can't I have to head on out" _

_Dean kept nodding his head, waiting to understand what Bobby wanted from him. _

"_I need you to stay here and look after Annabelle" _

"_Okay… Wait… What?" Deans face went from understanding to confused to plain ol' shock. _

_He want's me to baby sit is he crazy?_

"_Look boy, I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't the last resort" Dean tried not to take offensive and was failing miserably, He wouldn't be that bad at babysitting. Right?_

_.:*:._

"_Your leaving me with him?" Annabelle said doubtfully as she glared at what's his face. She had some serious doubt about him being capable enough to look out for her. Not that she needed someone to watch out for her. She'd been doing fine the past few years, Not that she would ever let her uncle Bobby know that. _

_Dean tried not to take to much offensive her obvious displeasure. Though he was failing, He snorted thinking she's lucky to have him._

_Bobby looked at Dean he was also doubtful of Dean's babysitting duty but, "He's a damn good hunter Annabelle. If something should happen I know Dean could take good care of you" _

_She had some serious doubts, but what could she do? She just shook her head, hands on her hips, "Fine" She walked back to the couch and stared at the wall once again losing herself in her thoughts. She had more important things to worry about. _

_Bobby sighed and glanced at Dean hoping the boy would come through for him, but he knew one thing. If anything would happen to Annabelle he'd personally kick Dean's ass. _

_.:*:._

Dean tipped the beer back taking in the comfort of its taste. In the past twenty four hours he went from kicking some ghost ass almost getting laid to babysitting a sixteen year old girl who's idea of fun was staring at the wall silently crying.

Motherfucker.

Well he had enough. He wont sit there and just let the girl cry, even if staying in the kitchen drinking sounded much better. Dean wouldn't, no, couldn't just let her sit there and cry. He shivered, crying girls always gave him the creeps.

He marched back into the living room, relived to see that she wasn't crying just sitting there staring at her phone.

"Hey kid there's a diner a few miles out of town that has the best pie ever-" he smiled just thinking about it "How about we head on out of here and grab us a couple of slices" He was sure she would put up a fight, or glare at him. What he wasn't expecting was her to smile at him, "That sounds good" She said getting up putting her phone into her red hoodie pocket.

As they walked out into the Impala Annabelle green eyes glisten with hope. Now that she was out of the house, out of this god forsaken junk yard and heading to a town she had a chance to get away.

All she had to do now was find a way to ditch Don Juan over there and go help her parents.

.:*:.

When he said a few miles out of town, he really meant a few. They had been in the car about twenty to thirty minutes before he pulled into the half empty parking lot.

"This must be some really good pie" She muttered under hear breath, he looked over at her and grinned, "Only the best sweetheart" he was being sarcastic, but she rolled her eyes, whatever you say Don Juan" He chuckled at her as he got out of the car, she followed his lead.

Her eyes scanned the parking lot, she spotted what she needed and smiled. Dean looked at her curiously, but let it go.

Teenage girls are so weird he thought to himself.

They took a seat at a table in the far corner, the waitress who's name was Betty took their order as she flirted shamelessly with Dean.

After what seemed like hours of it, she took our orders. She studied Dean's face, Sure he was handsome in a rugged way. He did have some pretty eyes, and his body even hidden under a dark t shirt faded blue jeans with holes and a brown leather jacket showed off his toned body.

"What?" He asked her when he caught her staring at him. She cocked her head to the right, "Just trying to see what she see" Dean laughed, "And?"

"Nope. Can't see it." He laughed harder, thankful that he got her out of the house. Away from that wall and whatever was on her mind making her feel upset.

"Your alright kid" He said smiling eyes shining with amusement.

If it had been any other girl or an older girl it might appear to others as flirting, but Dean knew that Annabelle was telling him what she saw. And Dean having missed his brother for so long missed that kind of honesty, missed looking out for someone.

The waitress appeared with their pie -apple-and what looked like a note for Dean. Annabelle couldn't help but snicker at her. Girls couldn't be this willing to give themselves over to Don Juan? Could they? She watched him as he eat his pie. Ew. Definitely not.

She took a bit of her pie and couldn't help but make a nose of approval, Dean watched her carefully, "Its good right?" She nodded her head, "Yeah its okay"

"OKAY?" He nearly shouted getting the attention of fellow patrons, shaking his head "Your crazy this is the best freak'n pie ever" She laughed, "If you want to taste something good. They ONLY thing worth the title of best is Tiramisu"

"Tiramawhat?" She laughed, "Trust me you can't explain it. You can only taste it" He nodded his head in understanding. Sure he thought she was nuts, this was the best pie. Nothing could out beat this, but he understood not being able to explain the taste of something amazing.

He smiled at her, finding it weird that he found something in common with her. A love for dessert.

Maybe this babysitting job wont be to bad after all, he thought.

Boy was he wrong.

.:*:.

Dean getting seductive glances from the waitress decided to pay the restroom a little vist.

Annabelle couldn't help being disgusted by him and the waitress and there little 'Ménage à trois' or would that be a 'Ménage à deux? She shook her head trying not to think about what he was doing. God knows he gave her the opening she was looking for no matter how disgusting it was.

She looked around the hoping to spot his car keys, not able to find them she got up.

'he must have took em' with him, ew remind me never to touch his keys. Ever' Annabelle thought to herself as she left the Diner. This would be so much easier if she could have just took his car.

She found an old beat up pick up truck that would be easy to take. She looked around making sure no one was watching, she opened the door and lend under the dash pulling out the wires connecting the ones that would start the car for her.

She heard the engine come to life and smiled, piece of cake. She slammed the door shut and took off out of the parking lot.

.:*:.

Dean who was occupied heard someone shout, "GOD DAMNIT" Dean frowned, something he never does when he's in this position. He better check it out he thought, make sure Annabelle is okay, He gently pushed the waitress away from him, "We better go see what happen out there doll face" He zipped up his pants, the waitress followed suit obviously annoyed.

Dean walked out and heard the man who most likely yelled on the phone telling someone about his truck being stolen, Dean shook his head and walked to the table only to find the person who should have been sitting there missing.

Sonuvabitch.

Dean didn't waste any time taking off out of the Diner, leaving behind the shouts of the waitress who had just been busy 'Hey you didn't pay!" Dean shook his head hoping she was talking about the bill.

.:*:.

"Stupid stupid stupid truck" Annabelle said under her breath as she slammed the door shut. Of course with her luck she picked a stupid vehicle that would only last eight miles before giving up on her.

She took a tissue she had used to clean the steering wheel and inside door handle clean and used it to wipe down the outside one.

She walked up the road annoyed at the fact that she didn't make it far. She knew she could always just walk till she found another car, but how long would it be till someone or something found her.

First thing she heard was the sound of the engine, then the sound of the car slowing down.

Crap. Was the only thing that was running in her head. Then she wondered if she took off running if he could catch up. She sighed probably, just when she came to this conclusion the car halted and Dean lend over opening up the passanger door.

"Get in!" His voice was low and rumbled from the back of his throat. Annabelle was about to tell him 'no' when she heard the sirens.

CRAP!

She jumped into Dean's car as he took off down the road.

She looked over at his profile and seen that he was angry, REAL angry. His jaw was locked, his eyes looking at nothing but the road and his mouth was in an 'o' shape. Not to mention that his knuckles were white.

They were silent as he drove before he pulled off onto a dirt road, which Annabelle thought was just taking them off the main road and bring them back around to were they came from.

After Dean was sure the cops wouldn't find them he slowed his baby down, though he still kept an eye out.

He looked over at Annabelle, "That was a stupid stunt you pulled back there" He tried to keep his voice light but the anger couldn't help but show. Even more so after she rolled her eyes, "Look kid. You think I want to be babysitting you? Saving your ass from the cops or whatever else you might get your ass into? Cause' I really don't I'm doing this for Bobby"

It was Annabelle turn to be angry, "and you think I want you to be watching me? I'm a big girl Don Juan, I can take care of myself"

"Come on. Really! You almost got your ass arrested"

"I could have found away out" she muttered under her breath, though she was sure she wouldn't. Dean Snorted knowing the same fact. If he hadn't saved her ass she would be in the back of a cop car right now.

He almost let Bobby niece get arrested. He swallowed that thought, not liking the taste it left in his mouth.

"Bobby is going to be so pissed at you" She glared at him, "And you think he wont be pissed at you for letting me all alone while you went to the bathroom to f-"

"OKAY!" Dean cut her off, not liking where she was going with this, he sighed and turned to her, "How about this. We both keep quite on what happen"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Deal"

Once again they were silent, Dean driving back to Bobby's house taking all back roads and going miles out of the way incase anyone recognized his car.

He glanced at her and a small smile tugged at his lips, "So where did you learn to hot wire a car" Annabelle turned towards him and smiled brightly, "My big brother" As soon as she said it the hurt she was trying so hard not to feel swept over her. She looked away, not wanting Dean to see the tears that were about spill.

He looked away giving her the privacy, He knew from Bobby that her parents had been hunters and raised their children to hunt though they stopped a few years back to live the 'safe' life. Annabelle older brother didn't want that so he left to hunt on his own only to end up dead leaving her parents to go after his killer and leaving Annabelle with her uncle.

Deans phone broke the silence he looked at the Caller ID and saw it was Bobby.

"Hello?" He asked hoping Bobby wouldn't pick up on what just happen. "Where the hell are you and my niece Dean" He could hear the anger in Bobby's voice.

"Out. We went out for pie" Annabelle glanced at Dean noticing he was having a hard time lying. She shook her head smiling.

Bobby sighed, "Well I'll be back in the morning" Dean nodded his head then realized Bobby couldn't see him, "Alright" Dean frowned, "Hey bobby how did you know we weren't' back at your house?"

"I called the house phone first, ya idgit" Bobby hung up, leaving Dean open mouthed. He sighed and turned on the radio not liking the silence.

"Stop!" Annabelle said moving Dean's hand from the radio dial. "Can we listen to this song, please?" She asked hesitantly, Dean was going to say no but when he looked into her eyes he saw something there. Some meaning of importance this song must have meant to her. So he sighed, and kept his hand away.

He didn't know then, And he wouldn't know for a long awhile that Annabelle father would sing to her before bed or just during long car rides.

'It was one of his favorites' she would tell him.

What Annabelle Didn't realize is that as she drifted off to sleep listening to that song that brought her so many great memories She'd never hear her father sing that song again. Cause in that moment a hundred and five miles away from where she was with Dean her parents were taking their last breaths.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_You been out ridin' fences for so long now _

_Oh, you're a hard one _

_I know that you got your reasons _

_These things that are pleasin' you _

_Can hurt you somehow _

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy _

_She'll beat you if she's able _

_You know the queen of heats is always your best bet _

_Now it seems to me, some fine things _

_Have been laid upon your table _

_But you only want the ones that you can't get _

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no youger _

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home _

_And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin' _

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone _

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time? _

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine _

_It's hard to tell the night time from the day _

_You're loosin' all your highs and lows _

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away? _

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_Come down from your fences, open the gate _

_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you _

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

* * *

_ I'll keep writing snippets of oneshots in 3pov and post them here with this. most likley all have Annabelle & Dean in them. And later on some Sam. And Yellow eyes and DUH Bobby :)_

_So let me know what you think :)_

_Oh & Ps. the song is Deperado by the eagles 3_


	2. Rock Salt

Annabelle opened the door to her house with a smile that hadn't seen it's place there in a long while. Slamming the door shut and running up the steps to her bedroom, she had only one thing on her mind.

_I gotta call him! _

"Hey! Where's the fire kid?" Her uncle yelled at to her causing her to stop midway.

Bobby swore if something or someone hurt her he'd take out back and show them just how much rock salt hurts.

Then he saw her smile and froze, _she hasn't had a smile on her face in well, in a while. _

She paused on the steps, "Huh? Oh. Um. No where, I just, I gotta make a call, I'll be back down in a bit" she said before finishing her run up the steps. Leaving her very confused uncle down stairs wondering what happen.

_Huh, maybe she got a good grade. Yeah that's it, she got a good grade._

When she got to her bedroom a smile still on her face she flopped onto her bed with a happy sigh.

She took out her cell phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart. Biting the her bottom lip as she waited.

RING

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?" An out of breath voice answered.

"Dean?" she asked unsure, wondering if maybe this was a bad time.

"Yeah?" she smiled at how annoyed he sounded. Why was an annoyed Dean so amusing, she wondered.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Dean snorted, "No just running away from Casper the psychotic ghost. What's up?"

"IT WORKED!" she nearly screamed not able to hold it in any longer.

Dean was silent for a moment wondering what the hell she was talking about. "what worked?" He asked hesitantly.

Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Ignoring him. Playing hard to get. It worked Dean. He asked me out!"

Dean suddenly remembered a conversation he had with the young girl a few months before when he had called Bobby.

"_Hello?" a girls voice answered bobby's phone causing Dean to frown for a second before remembering that it was Annabelle._

He was upset to hear about the young girls parents death, though he didn't know what to say to her. 'shit happens and you move on?' That was too cold hearted, but if Dean knew anything it was that this world was cruel, that the truth was cruel. "Annabelle?" he asked just in case it was another girl answering Bobby's phone. 

_Dean almost laughed at that idea. Bobby with a female? Never going to happen._

"_Yeah, who's this?" Dean smirked at her attitude. He felt some weird comfort in knowing that__ hadn't changed with her._

"_It's Dean," There was a long pause waiting for more then just Dean, "Dean Winchester?" He said annoyed. Did she really not know who he was?_

"_Oh. Hi" _

_Dean frowned at her lack of emotion, "Is Bobby home?" You'd think after saving her ass from the cops she'd be a little more happier to hear from me. He thought to himself. _

"_Nope he's on a hunt" _

_Dean nodded his head, then remember that she couldn't see him. "Okay. Can you have him give me or my dad a call when he gets in?" _

"_Sure thing Don Juan ." Dean smirked at her nickname for him, he wasn't sure why he finds it funny._

"So Uh, how's school goin' for you?" Annabelle sighed, "It's fine I guess. I wanted to get home schooled so I can train you know? But Uncle Bobby said No that I had to stay in school."

Dean knew what she meant, he himself felt the same need at her age. School was a waste of time for him, but for her? "Your uncle did the right thing Annabelle"

"Because school is going to teach me about life? I didn't realize they had Demon hunting 101 Dean" 

_There was a awkward paused. Annabelle waited for Dean to say something, While Dean wondered what he should say. He should say something thought, shouldn't he? _

"_Your right", He didn't know what to say, and she was right no matter how much Dean wish she wasn't. "But I'm sure you made some friends or somethin' So school can't be all that bad" Dean didn't know why he felt like he should make idle chitchat, but he did. He felt bad for the poor girl. _

"_Yeah" She said sighing thinking about the friends she did make, but mostly the one who she didn't. _

_Dean heard the worry in hear voice and instantly felt anger wondering if some punks were picking on her. He'd be sure to stop by and strightin' things out if that was the case. _

"_it's, well.-" She paused trying to figure out what to say while snapping Dean's out of his thoughts about rocksalt. "Dean can I ask you something?" She felt foolish for bringing this up to him. _

_Plus being on the phone with him gave her a sort of courage she wouldn't have if she was say, face to face with him. He was the only guy she really knew besides her uncle. And she doubted THAT would go over well._

"Yeah Sure"

If you asked Dean he would have told you she was going to ask him the best ways to get someone off your back, he never would have guess that she would be askin' 

"_Well you see theres this guy and I've been trying to get him to talk to me right? And no matter how hard I try he just… he just ignores me like I'm not even there. Okay that's sorta a lie he knows I'm there I make sure he knows I'm there-" she continued after taking a breath "I just want him to notice me. There just something about him" _

_Dean was stunned. She was asking HIM about guys?_

He stopped paying attention to what she was saying soon after she started her long winded speech. He knew it was wrong, he just couldn't quite grip his head around what she was asking.

"Dean?" She asked after he'd been silent for a while

"DEAN!" she snapped, "Huh? Ah, oh yeah. Well….."she sighed knowing this was a bad idea, what had she been thinking? "Never min-"

"Now hold on, I'm thinking"

"Don't hurt yourself" she replied before she could think instantly regretting it.

"Funny Annabelle" She smiled when she didn't hear any hurt in Dean's voice. 

"_Ignore him"_

"Huh?" she said dumbfounded not sure if she heard him right, "I said Ignore him. Nothing make a guy want a girl more then knowing he can't have her" Which he sure was the case with some guys, he personally never had that problem. He always got what he wanted. Also, ignoring the dude would most likely result in her not getting him. She was too young to date anyways. She he told her to 'Ignore him'

"That's it? Really?" she asked disbelieving his logic.

"Yeah really" he sighed when his dad walked into the room, "Look I got to hang up but remember to tell Bobby to give me or my dad a call"

"It worked?" shocked he paused a moment out side of the gates of the cemetery.

"Yeah?" Annabelle frown, "You didn't think it would work did you?" Was that hurt in her voice he heard?

"No, No. I'm just surprised it took so long" He covered it up when really he wanted to yell, 'Hell, of course I didn't think it would work, you think I would really give you dating advise. Your' like' ten!' or something along those lines.

"Oh," she didn't know if she believed him but let it go anyways, "Well he asked me out today at after school we're going bowling or somethin' this weekend. I just, well I don't know what I should tell uncle Bobby"'

Tell him your going over to a horny teenage boys house so he grounds you for the next twenty years' Instead he said, "Just tell him the truth"

she sighed, knowing she shouldn't have thought he'd say 'lie to him'

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to call and let you know."silence. "And, well, Thank you" Dean held in a sigh, "Your welcome Annabelle" She hung up the phone feeling less happy then before, wondering why she couldn't kept her moment of happiness.

.:*:.

Cassie was kissing Dean's neck as her nails clawed his stomach sending shivers though out his entire body. "God baby, you don't know what you do to me" Dean muttered, then groaned as her hand got lower, but not low enough to release some of his, eh, problem.

She smiled cattily, "You'll just have to wait" Before attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss.

"ignore it" She mutterd into his mouth confusion Him, "Ignore what?" He said about the same time her heard his cell phone going off in the distant.

He sighed pushing her away from him, "I can't baby" She frowned and looked away not understanding that very few people had his number and when someone called it meant he had a job.

He picked up the phone and looked at the Caller Id' It was Annabelle he frowned wondering what she was doing up this late. He glanced at the clock, It was 3 am. He got worried wondering if it was Bobby, "Hello?" He asked scared, more scared then he realized.

"D-Da-Dean?" The crying girl on the other end said as tears spilt out her eyes.

"Annabelle? What's wrong, What happened are you okay? Where are you?" Dean was too frantic to see Cassie's raised eyebrow.

"I-I-I," She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "I'm safe" She finally said in a near whimper, she didn't realizing that calling him this upset would only worry him. Dean sighed, "Okay, well what's goin' on?"

She started talking, stuttering and gasping through every word. Dean couldn't understand what she was saying, "Sweetheart your going to have to stop crying, I can't understand you. Take a few deep breaths okay?" His voice was gentle and caring, A voice that Cassie had never heard him use before.

After about ten minutes of listening to the girl crying he remember that Cassie was there, he turned around and mouthed sorry not wanting to be rude but turned his attention to what Annabelle just started saying, though it was still laced with tears he understand her.

"We've been dating for five months," Hiccup "Tonight was our anniversary, an-and" Hiccup "He wanted to go further you know?"

Dean felt frozen.

"But I-I-I told him no" She said crying heavily again.

Dean's anger got the best of him, "DID HE TOUCH YOU ANNABELLE?" He screamed causing both the girl in his bed to jump as well as the girl on the phone, "N-n-no, god no" Hiccup, "He broke up with me"

Dean felt a sigh of relief as well as pain for the young girl, Not knowing what to say he asked, "Where are you know Annabelle?" She hiccupped again, "I'm at my friend Liz's house" He frowned, wondering if she was there why she would be callin' him. He would think another girl would help her out more then he could.

So Dean did the only thing he thought of, he told the young girl that what she did was right. If she wasn't ready for sex -thank god- then telling him no was for the best. He's a loser if he can't see how wonderful of a girl he had, to just get some rest and in the morning it wont seem as bad as it does tonight, and a joke about havin' a bunch of rock salt if she needed it. Which got her to laugh a bit though he could tell it was forced, tearfully she thanked him and hung up.

Sighing Dean rolled back into the bed to a waiting Cassie, "what was that about" she asked trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

How could he explain he wondered, "A family friend, some jerk broke up with her cause she wouldn't have sex. For fuck sakes she only sixteen"

Cassie felt relived at the mention of her age, "Guys are jerks" She said climbing back on top of him wanting nothing more then to get back to there earlier escapades.

For the first time in Dean's life he didn't want sex, he gave Cassie one last kiss before saying "I think we should get some sleep" Cassie gave him a small smile, "Sure" She cuddled into his arms and though upset about not finishing she was happy in just his arms.

"Hey Dean"

"Hmm" he said still wide awake.

"What was with the rock salt comment" He sighed, "Just a joke" He wondered if he would ever tell her what he did, What his family did? He kissed the top of her head and repeated himself, "Just a joke"

.:*:.

"Why the hell is my niece locked in her room crying her eyes out?" Bobby growled on the phone when the young Winchester answered, Dean paused taken back, "What?"

"You heard me damnit" the old hunter said getting impatient.

"Why do you think I would know?" Dean didn't want to let the cat out of the bag, but hell. Bobby kind of scared him.

"I know she talks to you on the phone Dean. Tell me what wrong"

"how do you know that?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

Growling, "I pay her phone bill you idgit I see your number"

"Oh"

"So tell me" Dean sighed, as much as he was scared of Bobby he respected Annabelle enough to let her be the one to tell her uncle, "I can't Bobby-"

"You listen hear boy, You tell me what happened or so help me-" Dean blocked out the next part not wanting to think of ways how that was huminly possible.

"Look, she called me cause she trust me Bobby, I wont break that trust" he took a breath, "But I'll tell you that she's fine physically, she just has a broken heart"

The old snorted, "Well I figured that out with all the crappy music she's been blastin' and the fact her boyfriend anit called her looking for her"

"Wait? YOU LET HER DATE?"

"Don't take the tone with me boy"

Dean stopped silently fuming on the inside, he thought bobby would protect her from, well, you know males.

"Sorry"

Bobby sighed, "I didn't like it one bit but I couldn't stop it ether."

Grounding her would have stopped her Dean thought to himself, but kept it just as that, to himself. He let the old hunter finish.

"I don't care what you have to do. If that means calling her till she picks up her damn phone or drivin' your ass out here. I want you to fix this Dean"

Dean didn't want the old hunter to know, but he was planning on that long before Bobby said so.

"Yes sir" Bobby sighed, "Good" and hung up the phone leaving Dean sitting in the car outside of Cassie's apartment.

There was one thing he had to do before he left, He had to tell Cassie the truth about him.

.:*:.

Dean parked outside of Bobby's house wondering why life hated him much.

He looked up and saw the lights in the bedroom upstairs on. He sighed and got out of the Impala. How could he deal with her broken heart when he had one of his own?

He walked into the house after knocking didn't work. "Bobby?" He yelled, no answer. Just the sound of horrible music filled the air.

No wonder Bobby was going crazy he thought to himself, as he made his way up the stairs to the young girls bedroom. He knocked on the door, no answer, so he opened it and saw Annabelle laying on her bed with her legs up the wall and her head on the end about to fall off. It looked uncomfortable.

"I told you I'd be fine home alone uncle bobby" She said her eyes still shut. "I'm not Bobby" Her eyes snapped opened, "JESUS!" She said putting her hand on her chest.

He could tell she had been crying her eyes were red and puffy.

"No, Dean" She rolled her eyes at him, not making a move off the bed, "What are you doing here?" He shrugged and walked to her stereo to turn it off, "If you turn this song off I'll kill you" He believed her so he just turned it down.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" He said walking to her bed, She closed her eyes again, "I'm fine"

"Doesn't look it too me" She moved so that she was now sitting Indian style on her bed and frown, "well I am." He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it okay?" He stopped and nodded knowing what she meant, "fine. But sooner or later you'll have too"

She groaned and fell back into her bed. "we'll when that time comes I'll let you know" Dean smiled, "that's all I can ask for" He walked to her bed an dropped down beside her, "Move over" She rolled her eyes but did so anyways.

After a few moments of silence she said sadly, "Your lucky your hearts never been broken"

'you don't know the half of it' Dean thought to himself with another shot of pain that hit his heart. Instead he said, "Yeah"

Silence.

"Hey Don Juan" she said causing Dean to smile, "Yeah?"  
"Thanks"

He put his arm around her, "Anytime kiddo" Dean shut his eyes listening to the music that filled the room and wondered why life hated him so much.

I want to hold the hand inside you

I want to take a breath that's true

I look to you and I see nothing

I look to you to see the truth

You live your life

You go in shadows

You'll come apart and you'll go blind

Some kind of night into your darkness

Colors your eyes with what's not there.

Fade into you

Strange you never knew

Fade into you

I think it's strange you never knew

A stranger's light comes on slowly

A stranger's heart without a home

You put your hands into your head

And then smiles cover your heart

Fade into you

Strange you never knew

Fade into you

I think it's strange you never knew

Fade into you

Strange you never knew

Fade into you

I think it's strange you never knew

I think it's strange you never knew

* * *

Disclaimer: Song Is FADE INTO YOU-MAZZY STAR & I own nothing ;)

So review, let me know what you think!


	3. Save you

Annabelle sat on her bed with her head resting against the backboard as her attention kept drifting from the book in front of her. A book she had to hide from her uncle Bobby. After all, she had told him she would get rid of it after he found it downstairs.

One would think the book was the satanic bible; which she was sure her uncle did have- for research purposes of course- but no, it was worse then that.

It was…

Twilight.

A book which is responsible for making hundreds of girls around the world fall for a vampire.

God forbid a girl finds a vampire romantic. Her uncle cursed the author saying that she was putting foolish thoughts into a girls head. What would happen if these girls find that vampires do exist and aren't' the 'vegetarian' vamps the book claims the Cullen's are. She put the book down feeling horrible for lying to her uncle about it.

She wondered briefly, at what point in time did she start caring what her uncle thought. When did he become someone she listen too, and not just someone who had to deal with her cause her parents died. Truth be told she was a pain in his butt and probably always will be. But, somewhere along the lines she grew to really respect her uncle and his lame rules.

The familiar rumble of an engine coming up the drive snapped her out of her thoughts. She hesitated on her bed a moment before leaping up to look out the window. She was sure it wouldn't be him, after all her uncle made it clear to him and his father they weren't welcome here after the last incident.

A smile brighten her features instantly as she spotted the black impala.

A car she forgot how much she truly missed until that moment.

_Dean! _

Instinct took over as she raced out of her room through the hallway and down the steps before opening the front door only to run into a very large person.

"Umph" Arms wrapped around her waist immediately keeping her from falling. "Are you okay?" The guy asked her causing her to look up into the soft hazel eyes of the very tall good looking guy that was holding her. Someone who wasn't Dean.

_Oh yeah, he definitely isn't Dean. I mean… Wow. _She nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the stranger.

Bobby cleared his throat an glared at the youngest Winchester not liking the way his arm was around his niece. "You can let go of her now son."

Sam cleared his throat and stepped back from the girl he was only moments before holding. He didn't remember much about Bobby but he was pretty sure he would remember if the man had a daughter.

Dean stood behind his brother trying his hardest not to smack him in the back of the head. Yet, he felt an odd sense of joy at the fact that Bobby was giving Sam a look that matched his fathers. Pain instantly hit him as he remember the reason behind this trip to Bobby's.

"You gonna get out of those boys way, or make them stand outside all night, Annie?" Annabelle quickly moved out of the doorway and waited for the taller one to walk in before attacking Dean with a giant hug. "I've missed you Don Juan," she whispered into his ear as his arms came around her protectively.

"You too Kiddo." Dean let her go and couldn't help but notice how much she's grown in the time he lost contact with her. He gave her a small grin before walking into Bobby's with her behind him.

"So what brings you boys here?" Bobby asked, standing in what was once the living room but now a study of sorts. Dean and Sam looked at each other, saying a thousands words in that one look, "Our dad…" Sam began.

"Is missing." Dean finished trying to sound as strong as possible.

"Dean-" Annabelle said quickly, quietly. She knew the importance of John Winchester, let alone the heaviness of wondering if your parent is okay, or if they're even alive.

Sam looked at the young girl, once again curious about her existence in Bobby's life, but more so in his brothers. Dean, noticing his brother look stood more straighter. "Annabelle, this is my kid brother-"

"Sammy," She finished, giving him a small smile, "It's nice to finally put a face to a name," She said. Though, she knew his face, one that belonged to a much younger Sam Winchester that Dean had hidden in his wallet hidden behind ID's and other unmentionable.

"I'm-"

"She's Annabelle, Bobby's niece" Dean said sending a look to his brother to let him know she was off limits.

Sam nodded, getting the message loud and clear, "It's nice to meet you," Sam said, before looking up noticing the paint on the ceiling. "Bobby, what is that?"

"Well," Bobby began, looking at the devils trap he had on the ceiling. Dean cleared his throat, hesitating, sending a look to Annabelle. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to hear this. "Maybe-" Normally she would have gave a snarky comment to him, but she just couldn't. "I'll go make some tea."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow at Bobby, who sighed shrugging his shoulders. "She's on a real health food and drink binge" Annabelle heard him say as she turned around, shaking her hear.

Filling the tea pot with water, she thought about the last time she saw Dean Winchester. The Last time John's name was even mentioned in this house was when Bobby was not above shooting at him with buck shots.

.:*:.

_"I don't think you should do this." Dean told her, pacing her bedroom as she put her shoes on. "Dean, someone has to do it." _

_His eyes snapped to hers, "Okay, sure, I get that. But not you." She smiled at him, "Are you worried I'll get hurt?" Of course he was worried, his father wanted to use her as bait. _

_"No." he snapped, "I'm worried that you'll get yourself killed." _

_She stood up and shook her head, "Dean, I'm not going to get killed," _

_He quirked his brow at her, "How can you be so sure?" _

_She stood until she was inches in front of him, hands on his collar straightening it out, a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "Cause' if I died you wouldn't have anyone around to be a pain in your ass." _

_He wanted to growl at her, didn't she understand the seriousness of what she was getting herself into. "Anna-"_

_"Dean!" she said sternly cutting him off, moving away to grab a jacket. "I'm doing it. You know I'm doing it." She looked at him, "You're dad asked me to do this- You need me." _

_"No we don't-" _

_"Then I need you-" she said rushing over his voice causing him to stop, "Cause' we both know one day I'm going to go out. And I'd rather have you there by my side." _

_He sighed, looking truly defeated. "Fine." he said grumpily, "But you do everything I tell you." _

_She smiled at him, "I promise to do everything you and your dad tell me" _

_"No-" He said looking very serious, not breaking eye contact. "You listen to me and only me." _

_She frowned at him before shrugging, "Okay," she turned and walked out the door, Dean following behind her truly despising his father at the moment. _

.:*:.

A low growl followed by yelping caused Annabelle look up, browns scrunched in confusion. "Rumsfeld?" she said softly standing up from the kitchen table, putting the newspaper she was reading down. "

Annabelle stay-" Her uncle Bobby never finished the sentence before the door to their house was kicked in by a blonde women who made herself at home by just walking in.

The hairs on the back of Annabelle neck instantly stood up, she slowly walked closer into the living room ignoring the instinct to run an hide.

"No more crap, okay?" The blonde said glaring the brothers, not even bothering to take notice of Annabelle.

Annabelle wasn't sure what happened, it seemed as if it all happened in a blink of an eye. Dean was walking towards the demon, then he wasn't- he was flying backwards and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"DEAN!" Annabelle went to go towards him, but her uncle grabbed her arm pushing her behind him, while Sam was standing in front of her uncle. The three of them began to walk slowly backwards, Annabelle less willing, wishing she could get out of her uncles grasp and find a way to Dean.

The demon glaring at Sam, "I want the colt, Sam- The real colt. Right now!"

"We don't have it on us. We buried it"

The colt? Annabelle frowned confused to what was going on. She wanted a gun?

"Didn't I say, 'No more crap?' I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little under whelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Annabelle heart stopped. She wanted nothing more then cry out with happiness but she stood still. Dean was okay, she thought. He's okay and he's behind the demon, and he gave her a small smile letting her know he was okay.

"Actually, we were counting on it." The demon turned to face Dean, He looks up at the ceiling. She looks up also and sees one of the protective circles from the book.

"Gotcha."

.:*:.

_"Run-" Dean yelled, pushing Annabelle out of the way, aiming his gun at the Revenant and firing with out hesitation. Where the hell is he? Dean thought, hoping his Dad would hurry up. He kept firing, hoping to give Annabelle enough time to get away. _

_Annabelle ran into the dense woods, out of breath and pain shooting up her leg. She wasn't sure how long she had been running all she knew is she had to stop. Gasping she looked around her surroundings. She had no idea where the hell she was, all she knew was that she could still hear the gunshots. _

_The gunshots seemed to give her a piece of mind- As long as she heard them she knew he was alive. _

_This wasn't how it was suppose to go. It was suppose to be simple, easy- a quick grab and go. But it wasn't. This thing was smarter and tougher then they thought. _

_They underestimated it. _

_And it almost got her killed. _

_She walked a few steps and fell to the ground, her foot getting stuck on a tree root that seemed to be growing the wrong way. The woods seemed to be labyrinth- a dark scary labyrinth was a homicidal Revenant lurking about. _

_She was trying to keep herself together, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She knew she had to keep going, to get up and move to stay alive, she knew that. Yet, she stayed down. Not able to move, sobs escaping as her body rocked back and forth. _

_The gunshots stopped. _

_"Dean?" she whispered, finally getting up, stumbling in the processes. _

_As much as her body, riddled with pain was telling her to run and hide or give up. She couldn't. No- she couldn't leave him out there. Dean- her Dean; she promised him she'd be safe; she promised she'd listen to him. She never promised him that she'd save him, but in that moment that was the only promise that she seemed to hear. _

_She could feel the blood gushing out of her leg, but she ignored it. She had to get to Dean. _

_Save him, Save him, Save him. _

_She heard the sound a branch snap and froze, she braced herself for an attack. She would fight until she died, she wouldn't give up. She could sense the monster was closer, with out thinking she swung around knife in hand hoping to get a good slice out of it. _

_"Damn it Annabelle! its me!" Dean growled, as she dropped the knife and instantly went into his arms. Her body felt cold and shaky. She cried, though she tried her hardest to hush the sounds. "D-d-d-ean" She stuttered, her arms like iron around his warm body. _

_"Shhh," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Once again thinking about how much he hated his father for doing this. "You're okay." _

_She shook her head, "Y-you" She moved back so she could see his dirt covered face, "you're okay. I thought..." She shut her eyes, "I thought you were in trouble I went t-t-to see" She shook her head faster before once again resting in on his chest. "You're okay." _

_It suddenly clicked all in Deans brain. She wasn't lost, and stumbling in the wrong direction back towards the monster. No she was stumbling towards him, knife in hand trying to save him. He shut his eyes tightly, at her stupidity but also at her actions towards him. _

_"I'm okay," he whispered feeling completely lost. _

.:*:.

She sat on the steps feeling nauseas and dizzy.

Her uncle told her to go up stairs- she didn't want to. But she did what she was told. She went upstairs- to the top step in fact and sat down.

Hearing Dean and the Demon Meg made her stomach clench in knots. She wasn't sure why, but the way Dean sounded? It scared her. She knew that he was speaking to a demon, an evil demon who was anything but a victim in this.

Still, his voice- his words scared her. She knew then why her uncle wanted her to leave. It wasn't just because he was scared of the Demon, he was scared of her seeing Dean like this.

Out of control with rage.

"She could die?"

"We're gonna put her out of her misery….Sam, finish it…" he growled, "Finish it."

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae. Terogamus audi nos."

"She's still alive." Annabelle let out a sigh of relief hearing those words come out of Deans mouth. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets." She was off the steps and in the hallway getting their extra blanket, she turned and saw he uncle stood there glaring at her, knowing she hadn't followed his ordered completely that she had heard what was going on. "I couldn't-"

Bobby sighed, "I know kiddo." He put his hand out, she gave him the blankets. "we'll need your help down there," She nodded her head, not saying anything.

She walked down the steps slowly, pausing at the scene infront of her. The blonde who was now only human was laying on the ground inbetween Dean and Sam. "Was it telling the truth about our dad?" Dean asked urgently, not caring about the pain the girl was in.

"Dean!"

"We need to know Sam!"

Annabelle closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the coldness she heard in his voice, She turned around and headed towards the kitchen ignoring Sam and Dean, she had water to get.

.:*:.

_"Get out!" Bobby growled, Staring at the two men before him. _

_"Now Bobby relax," John said, "Annabelle's fine"_

_"FINE? FINE!" He pointed to the girl who looked pale and could hardly talk and looked like she was on the brink of death. Though, she was far from it. His own mind made her seem worse then she was. She could talk- she was talking he just didn't hear her defend John and Dean. "You call that fine! She's injured!" Bobby's face was bright red._

_"She did a fine job," John said, "She was needed-"_

_"I don't care if she was the last god damn hunter on the face of the earth," He bellowed, "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me?" _

_John sighed, "Bobb-"_

_"Get out!" _

_"What?"_

_"Get out or I'll force you out." _

_"Now Bobby, don't do this." John said, hands up like he was talking to someone on a brink of insanity and was trying to talk them down from a ledge. "we're friends. we're hunters, stuff happens."_

_If possible bobby's eyes bugged out more, "SHE ISNT A HUNTER" he screamed, "You almost got her killed in your crusade." He picked up his shot gun, "Leave now John before I do something you'll regret." _

_"Bobby" John pleaded as Bobby shot a warning shot at the ceiling. John nodded, "If that's the way you want it." John looked at his son, who was hadn't spoken a word since getting there. "Lets go Dean," _

_Dean gave Annabelle one last look, before turning away. _

_He had listen to every word out of Bobby's mouth, and he heard the truth that rang with them. She didn't deserve to get hurt like she did, she could have been killed. His father and himself almost got her killed. _

_Those three words made Annabelle jump worse then the gun shot, "Uncle Bobby-" She began but he ignored her. "Don't you dare come back, you hear me? We're through." _

_"Uncle bobby" Annabelle cried, tears falling down her cheeks, "It's okay, sweetheart. They're gone." He pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let her go. _

_He had almost lost her. _

.:*:.

"Annabelle," she heard the gruffness in Dean's voice, she turned around. Her red eyes felt heavy, she couldn't be in the house. Not with the dead body. Her uncle told her she could leave if she wanted, and she wanted too. But something kept her there in the drive standing next to her car.

Dean stood there watching her, Sam was behind him watching the interaction closely.

"You got you're information Dean, you should go." She tried not to sound bitter, but she failed.

She wondered, if not for the hundreth time who was this man in front of her. Had time really changed him, or had he always had a part of him this cold and uncaring? A part that was all about the hunt, rather then about the saving.

Dean nodded his head, his eyes flickered away from the sadness on her face. "It was good seeing you again," She turned her back on him and his words, opening up her car door and getting in. She just didn't want this life anymore. she didn't want to see death and coldness in every corner of her life. And no matter how much she wished things to be different, she couldn't save everyone, let alone Dean Winchester.

_I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this._

_And deep down inside You know it's killin' me._

_I can call, wish you well And try to change this_

_But nothing I can say would change anything_

_Where were my senses_

_I left them all behind_

_Why did I turn away_

_Away_

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded_

_Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth_

_Reachin' out, Reach for me empty handed_

_You don't know if I care you're trying to find the proof_

_There were times I'd wonder could I have eased your pain_

_Why did I turn away_

_we can pretend nothing's changed_

_Pretend it's all the same And there will be no pain tonight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Save you_

_I wish I could save you_

_I'm not going no where_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_It's gonna be alright_

_Save you_

_I wish I could save you_

_It's gonna be alright_

* * *

_Review? Dean will give you lots of hugs if you do ;)_

Disclaimer- Song is by Kelly Clarkson- Save you.


	4. Memory Lane

"

The heat was staggering. It clung to her skin, making it hard for her to breath, let alone sleep. So that night, while Annabelle laid in bed, she felt restless and relentless, with her worriers on her mind, the heat made it almost next to impossible to relax, to feel the safe comfort of reality slipping away. So it wasn t surprising to her when she rolled over in her bed for what seemed like that thousandth time and saw that the time was still moving at an extremely slow speed. Groaning she rolled over, flipping her pillow to the cooler side. Somehow, as soon as her cheek hit the coolness a sigh of comfort escaped her lips, her eyes fluttered shut and she let memories make there way into her dreams.

o.O

_"You called him?" She asked, surprised and upset. "I can take care of myself Uncle Bobby, and If you don't trust me-" "This has nothing to do with trust Annabelle," He uncle gave her a long hard look that he seemed to have perfected with her time here, "and you know that. It has to do with-"_

_"the things that go bump in the night," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm getting tired of that excuse"_

"Yeah, well, i'm getting tired of your sorry attitude. Dean IS coming here, and you better listen to him, or so help me" he paused giving her a stern look "I'll take away your cell phone. you hear me?" She tried not to smile, her cell phone? that was the best he can do? She might have been worried if she only had one cell phone. "Sure uncle Bobby, I hear ya."

o.O

_"hey, Don Juan." she couldn't help but smirk when she saw him saunter up the steps to the front porch bag in hand. Wondering how weird it was to come full circle with him, once again 'babysitting' her. "Bobby said you wouldn't make it here until late tonight?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the girl in front of him. He hadn't seen her in months, and it surprised him how much she changed. How much happier she seemed. It suited her well, he thought._

"It only seemed to take a few hours."

"From New York?" she asked, disbelieving his words.

He smiled, "What can I say, I must drive fast."

o.O

"Sooooooo." he said, as she walked into the kitchen, finding him sitting at the table drinking a beer.

"So what?" She asked, moving to the fridge to find herself something to eat.

"How's everything been going?" he paused for a beat, "You know, with the ex?" She raised her brow at him, It wasn't as if he didn't know.

She wondered, constantly how Dean became such a major part of her life. They had gotten closer over the phone, random calls here and there. Mostly from her end, just to check on how things were. But when she needed him, he was there. Lying in her bed next to her, listening to music she knew he hated, all because he wanted to comfort her. And somehow, in the one action of driving all the way out here to sooth her broken heart, a tiny piece of her started to care about the man in front of her, in ways that she didn't want to look to closely at.

"I've been ignoring him," She paused, "Only this time it's because I want nothing to do with him,"

Dean laughed, "Bet it's driving him crazy."

"I wouldn't know." Though, she did know. Which is why she was going out tonight, "Anyways, I probably wont be home until late," She took a half eaten sandwich out of the fridge, frowned and put it back. "So don't wait up..."

"Excuse me?" his voice was low, a warning to tred carefully, turning around, she frowned at him, "What?"

"don't wait up," he mocked in her voice, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm going out with friends."

"Bobby didn't say anything about friends."

"Look Don Juan, I get that your here to baby-sit me and all, but I'm grown women."

"your like ten!"

"I m Seventeen." she shook her head, all the while thinking 'ten, really? do I honestly look ten to you? "I'd rather not fight with you."

"So then stay in."

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh, how about No."

" Look Annabelle, I'll lock you in your room if I have to. But you aren't leaving this house."

o.O

"Goddamn it!" Dean slammed him fist on her was gone. how the hell was she gone? Bobby was going to kill him.

Calling her cell phone, Dean paced the warn out floor of the hall. 'hey this is Annabelle, I can't answer right now, leave me a message and-" He hung up only to redial. Going down the steps his keys in hand. When he got out the door the voice mail picked up, only this time he didn't hang up. growling, he left her a message. "I swear to god Annabelle, you don't answer and so help me..." he hung up the phone in a panic. When I find her' he thought, ' she's dead.'

o.O

It didn't take long to track her down. All he had to do was ask the kid behind the counter at a seven eleven. He was pretty quick to tell Dean about the party at some 'sons' rick's house cause his parentes 'tottally' left the house to him for the night, and how it 'sucks yo,' that he couldn't make it.

It only took a twenty to get directions.

He was all ready to drag her out of there by her hair when he got there, but finding her was going to be a little harder then he first thought.

There had to be around fifty kids there. All mashed together in the medium size house. "Hey," a tiny blonde made her way up to him, "What s your name? Are you like, a Senior" she smiled, tipping the red plastic cup that was obviously filled with something other then club soda.

Jail bait, he chanted in his head as he answered, shaking his head "I'm looking for my sister," he didn't know where that came from, but it sounded like a good reason as any. "Oh." disappointed laced the blondes voice.

She smiled what he assumed was suppose to come off as seductive, but he found it unflattering. "Do you need help, like, looking for her?" He shook his head and forced a smile, "Thanks, but I have it covered."

He quickly made his away from the jail bait, and towards the center of the party. Cringing, trying to ignore the sound of some guy rapping about getting tipsy. 'When I find her, she's dead' Dean thought as the music hurt not just his ears but his mind as well. He was sure he was losing brain cells every second he was exposed toit:/p

o.O (present)

She sat up suddenly hearing the phone downstairs ring. The clock, surprisingly read 5:38 AM in bright green colors, showing her she had fallen asleep, only for few hours and some odd minutes.

Her uncles voice was muffled through the walls and floor of the house, but the tone of his worry was as loud anything.

Slowly she got up from her bed; her bare feet hitting the floor lightly not to alarm her uncle to her being awake; she carefully made her way down the halls and to the top of the steps.

"And you boy,?" her uncles voice caused her stomach to drop to her knees "How are you?" she couldn't hear the other side of the phone call, but she could tell it wasn't good; but what phone call at this time is ever good? Even in the business of hunting, there was a certain time that wrung a tight cord when the phone rang.

"You just take care of yourself you hear, don't go doing anything stupid. The doctors are taking care of them. I'll call you when I get close, and Sam?" there was a slight pause and waver to her uncles voice. "Dean and your dad will be fine. They're fighters, always have been, always will be."

Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean. His name was like a punch in the gut to her, a pounding in her head that wouldn't stop echoing.

She didn't try to hide her presence from her uncle now, she went down the steps with more force then necessary, almost falling down them in the process.

Her uncle looked up at her and frowned, "I'll see you soon, son. Take care." he hung up the phone quickly, his eyes going to the clock on the kitchen wall, "What're you doing up so early?"

"What happened?" Bobby sighed watching his niece. Her face was pale, her eyes wide and too white. He took a deep breath, "There s' been a car accident."

She swallowed hard, "How bad?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted the truthful answer.

Her uncle sighed, "Its bad," His words were careful, trying not to spook her "I have to go tow the Impala."

She nodded, "I'm coming with you," She said turning around not waiting for his approval.

o.O

She felt her heart sink, if possible even further then where it had been for the past few hour. Wondering if the day could possibly get worse- the answer laid in front of her. The wreckage of the Impala tore at her heart in ways she couldn't explain, making everything around her feel sharp in pain, yet blur with details. Its bad, its really bad.

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed." Sam said, looking at the mangled Impala.

"Look, Sam. This... this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap."

Annabelle couldn't believe the words coming out of her Uncles mouth.

"No. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

She swallowed back tears. This can't be the end of the Impala. It can't be, she thought hopelessly. Her eyes found Sam, and she nodded her approval. If anyone would understand the Impala and it's importance. It would be Sam, It would be the brother who may not have saw the Impala as home as Dean did, but knew it was a place that was cherished.

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..." Her uncle nodded his head, eyes down on the wreck "Okay," he began quietly, "You got it."

They stood in silence, the three of them, morning the past- fearing what laid ahead.

"Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him." Sam said, reaching into his pocket, taking out a a scrap piece of paper. Bobby took the list, a frown on his face.

"What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon." Annabelle noticed the look, walked behind her uncle reading the words.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing their expression. "Nothing, it's just, um..."

"Bobby? What's going on?"

"It's not a protection spell Sam," Annabelle said shaking her head sadly, "Its a summoning spelling." She looked into Sam's shocked eyes. And wondered how after all this time, his fathers carelessness could still surprise him.

"Your dads going after him."

o.O

Her uncle didn't want her to go with Sam, but he didn't have a choice when she all but jumped into Sam s 'borrowed' car.

"Are you okay?" Sam Winchester asked the girl sitting next to him.

She looked over at him, her eyes as sad as his own. She shook her head, wiping her eyes. She turned her head back to the windshield. "I should be the one asking you that, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess its kinda obvious that we both feel like crap."

She nodded her head agreeing. "He'll be okay right?" She asked suddenly, needing Sam's reassurance. She tried her hardest to ignore the bob of his adams apple, his tight grip on the wheel get even tighter, all she tried to remember was the soft words he spoke. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

o.O

Dean doesn't know what to do when he see's her there. Her body stiff, her eyes never leaving his body.

"Annabelle," he whispered walking into his room. He goes to stand right behind her, as if to support her. "I hate hospitals." She says, and for a minute he forgets she's talking to his body and not him.

"You know that," she hesitantly walks closer, almost as if she afraid to get to close to him.

"I've never been good with goodby-" She stops herself. And he can see it in her body, in her eyes that she thinks this is the end.

goodbye. She wants to tell him goodbye. His heartbreaks, seeing this, her here trying to find the words to tell him goodbye.

He hates himself for doing this to her. For letting her down.

Tears fall freely down her cheeks as she takes his limp hand.

He has the urge to wipe the tears away .

"You remember the week you had to baby-sit me?" she smiled sadly, "Babysitting Annabelle" she mocked her uncles gruff voice. "It was a full time job, and I didn't make it easy on you. I was so mad when Bobby called you. and you tried everything, and I mean everything to make me smile." she shook her head, a sob escaped. "I never said thank you," more softly she repeated in a near whisper "I never had the chance to tell you how much I loved you for saving me."

o.O

* * *

A/n: this is a two parter guys. hope you all liked it! I tried my hardest to get all the glitches out, but its hard to do on your cell phone. I wanted to write the past all in italics but, it wouldn't stick. sorry if it got confusing.

follow me on twitter (at)fragilegravityx

:)

(part one)


End file.
